


Our Courage Will Pull Us Through

by prettybirdy979



Series: Daredevil Pokemon AU [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Canon Related, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is dead, Foggy is drunk and Matt's not answering his door. The night was going poorly even before Foggy heard noises and stumbled in on the Devil of Hell's Kitchen in Matt's apartment. </p><p>Oh and Foggy's Pokemon, even in a three on one battle, aren't a match for the Devil's Houndour. But that's okay because apparently it's <i>Matt's</i> Houndour.</p><p>Just one more of Matt's secrets.</p><p>(Or the Pokemon AU version of the identity reveal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Courage Will Pull Us Through

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Pokemon AU. I've been writing it on the kinkmeme [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6856.html?thread=12903624#cmt12903624) with the OP who is an AMAZING artist. Check out the art in the thread or at their tumblr [here](http://houndoomofhellskitchen.tumblr.com/) (though none of the art is up yet as of posting this).
> 
> Unbetaed so far. I'll be moving the rest of the fics over soon. Any dialogue you recognise is from the show - I'm just borrowing it for my own needs.

'Matt!' Foggy cries, banging on his friend's door. On his shoulder, Teddy makes a noise of protest at his drunken stumbling and Foggy leans up against the door to support his Pokemon. At his feet, Aggie growls still bitter after all this time that she can't sit on Foggy's shoulder like she used to do as an Eevee. 'Come on Matt!'  
  
There's no answer, not even a growl from Thurgood or chirp from Marshall, to indicate Matt is inside. But he has to be, he's not answering his phone so he's gotta be here. At least, as far as Foggy's drunken mind can figure. Where else would be be after all the pain of tonight?  
  
So Foggy thumps on the door again and barely manages to catch Teddy when he falls. 'I need to talk to you Matt,' he says as he puts Teddy down beside Maddie. When there's no reply he sighs. 'We need to keep going Matt. We gotta nail that bastard to the wall. We gotta make him pay for Elena-' Foggy's voice hitches at the memory of Elena's body and the mourning Simisear who'd been holding her body. '-for everything.'  
  
A bang sounds, almost like someone slamming into a wall or floor; something that jolts through the haze of pain and liquor in Foggy's mind. 'Skitty?' Maddie says, diving behind Foggy's leg, followed a moment later by Teddy.  
  
'Sylveon,' Aggie hisses, baring her teeth at Matt's door. She's always been the bravest of Foggy's Pokemon... which isn't saying much.  
  
'Matt?' Smashing noises answer him but there's no familiar voices - human or Pokemon - calling out. 'Are you okay in there? Matt? Matt! Matt?' He starts to knock frantically and Aggie uses tackle on the door. Maddie follows up with her own tackle a second later but it's a move for hitting other Pokemon not doors and it has no effect. Foggy tries the door handle now but it's locked.  
  
And there's still no reply. 'Teddiursa,' Teddy says from behind him and Foggy turns to look. Teddy's at the foot of the roof access stairs, head tilted at him.  
  
_Matt has roof access_ , Foggy remembers; from the one time he's visited. 'Good idea.' He races - stumbles really, he's still drunk no matter how clear his head feels right now - for the stairs, Maddie and Aggie at his heels. Foggy grabs Teddy as he passes, aware his little Teddiursa isn't very good with stairs or keeping up and practically flies up the stairs.  
  
The roof access door to Matt's apartment is slightly ajar. Foggy turns to tell Maddie and Aggie to stay but Aggie must sense what he's thinking because she growls, 'Sylveon,' at him. He gets the message and slowly starts to descend the stairs.  
  
It's dark in Matt's apartment, of course, the only light the obnoxious glow of the billboard. It's an yellowy, orange, red colour tonight that allows Foggy to see what looks like an empty apartment. The stillness is nearly as scary as the noises.  
  
'It's me,' Foggy calls as he starts to make his way downstairs. In his arms Teddy buries his head in Foggy's chest. Maddie and Aggie dart ahead of him so he's following them down the stairs. 'I heard a crash. Not the fun, sexy-time kind, but more of the I've-fallen-and-I-can't-get-up variety.' The silence remains unbroken.  
  
'Skitty!' Maddie cries and Foggy looks down at her. She's on the last step which is...  
  
Which has been broken into splinters, some of which are now in Maddie's paws. 'Maddie!' he cries and puts Teddy down so he can pick her up. She burrows into his chest as he takes the last step. Now he's looking for it, there's more signs of violence - the door to Matt's bedroom is off its hinges and propped against the wall, his coffee table is missing and there's a lamp on the floor. Heart pounding, Foggy puts Maddie down and grabs Matt's cane, which is leaning against the wall. At his feet Aggie growls a challenge, echoed by Teddy who's still on the stairs.  
  
'Matt?' he calls, hating how he can hear his nerves in his voice. He tries to put a bit of Aggie's challenge in his voice. 'If anyone who's in here is not supposed to be, we will mess you up. I'm not kidding.'  
  
Harsh breathing breaks the eerie silence. From Matt's bedroom comes a man in a familiar looking get up. At his side is a Houndour, complete with a cracked skull plate and scars over its face and body.  
  
The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Oh _shit_. Maddie whimpers in fear but scrambles to be between Foggy and the Houndour while Aggie hisses and behind him Teddy cries out a terrified 'Teddiursa.' Three against one is terrible odds for a battle really but Foggy knows his Pokemon aren't fighters - not even Aggie, for all her bravo - and this Houndour is still bruised and bleeding - holy shit actually bleeding - from its last night.  
  
There's also still no sign of Matt, Thurgood or Marshall. 'Where's Matt? What'd you do to him?' The Devil turns his head in Foggy's direction, almost as if he can't figure out why he's here.  
  
H takes one more step and collapses with a grunt. Foggy can finally see the open wounds he's been clutching. He's even more beat up than his Houndour and that's saying something. 'Shit,' Foggy hisses.  
  
'Houndour!' The Houndour jumps over its trainers' body and lunges at Foggy. He stumbles back and trips, falling onto his butt. Maddie and Aggie jump to be between him and the Houndour but it just brushes them aside as if they're nothing and goes for Foggy.  
  
'Maddie! Aggie!' he cries as they fly across the room. He tries to move away more but its fast, grabbing his right arm with its teeth. Foggy waits for the pain of it biting down.  
  
But it never does. Instead it tugs at his sleeve gently and he can see the fear in its eyes. 'Houndour,' it says through a mouthful of sleeve and Foggy can hear the pain in its voice. On the other side of the room Aggie struggles to her feet but she stays put when Foggy signals with his non-trapped hand for her to stay. Maddie hasn't gotten up yet but he can see her eyes blinking in the low light. She's okay.  
  
'Noivern?' At the second Pokemon's voice, Foggy raises his head. A Noivern stands in the bedroom doorway where the Devil stood a moment before, soaking wet and glistering. It looks familiar...  
  
'Marshall?' Foggy asks.  
  
'Noivern!' he replies and something in Foggy sinks. The Houndour holding onto his arm tugs and Foggy lets it pull him, ignoring Aggie's outraged cry.  
  
He crawls with the Houndour to the Devil's side. It releases him the second he's close enough to touch the Devil and Foggy finds himself reaching for his phone. An orange, black and white blur emerges from the bedroom and only Foggy's quick movements allow him to catch Thurgood and stop him tackling the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.  
  
Stop him tackling _Matt_ , Foggy realises as he holds the struggling Growlithe, because Thurgood is the loyalest Pokemon Foggy knows and only Matt could have him this worried. Gripping Thurgood under one arm, Foggy reaches out the other hand and pulls the mask off the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.  
  
'Matt,' he breathes. His heart pounds and something heavy and awful settles in his stomach. 'Matt, no.'  
  
Matt's Houndour - who Foggy's never seen nor had a clue existed and what else is Matt hiding? - creeps up to his side and whimpers, looking nothing like the devil Foggy's always heard them to be and everything like a devoted and terrified Pokemon worried for its trainer. It nudges at Matt and turns pleading eyes on Foggy.  
  
Aggie makes her way across the room, Maddie at her heels while Teddy finally makes it down the last step. All his Pokemon and Marshall silently circle the bleeding Matt while joining the Houndour in looking at Foggy, as if asking him what he's going to do. Under his arm, Thurgood stops struggling and whines.  
  
He takes a deep breath. He can be hurt later. For now he has to save his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case:
> 
> Foggy's Pokemon:  
> Teddy: [Teddiursa](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/e/e9/216Teddiursa.png)  
> Aggie: [Sylveon](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/e/e8/700Sylveon.png)  
> Maddie: [Skitty](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/8/8a/300Skitty.png)
> 
> Matt's Pokemon:  
> Lucy (unnamed in fic): [Houndour](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/5/53/228Houndour.png)  
> Marshall: [Noivern](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/1/15/715Noivern.png)  
> Thurgood: [Growlithe](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/3/3d/058Growlithe.png)


End file.
